Talk:I-401/@comment-198.53.96.60-20141005020026/@comment-25471396-20141005120150
I don't think. I played both events, so I can tell you I fully understand what was one event and second...Anon, have you even played 5-3? It's 2-3 night battles(depends on your fleet) and boss battle is DAY BATTLE. You know what was November E-4? 3-4 NIGHT battle and boss was NIGHT battle. Pre-boss node had 2-3 Ta flagship or 2 Ru and then you have TOTALLY RANDOM compass, because LoS check hasn't been introduced yet! So you could be randomly sent to night battle with other battle princess! Also Airfield Hime was installation type and while now everyone are prepared it WAS NEW THING.(but that wasn't problem actually...) To win E-4 you needed 8-9 KILLS! People doing 5-3 need only 5 despite having less nodes than in E-4 and you know what?! BOSS BAR REGENERATED ABOUT ~3% PER HOUR, SO IN ABOUT 3-4 HOURS YOUR RUN IS NULL AND VOID! So if you go to sleep you need to make 3 more runs at least. Boss node had two Ta class as well. Also you know what? 5-3 has second node on weak formations like echelon and boss node has diamond, but E-4 had every node on''' line ahead or double line'''. Still weak? It was before introduction of night gear SO THERE WAS NO NIGHT GEAR. All nodes had 3-5 ships capable of doing cut-in and few for double attack. Also now ships have somewhat lower accuracy during night battle and tend to miss frequently. During November event hit-ratio for both you and enemy was at least 90% for double attack and 100% for cut-ins. Chance enemy cut-in does lower hp of your BB from 100% to critical was about 70%. Yes, enemy cut-in were more deadly than they are now. Also again 5-3 disallows use of many BBs in fleet while E-4 needed two fast BBs to make you fight only 3 yasen nodes rather than 4! Also since Airfield Hime was installation KTKM double attack did not take 100% of her hp and how big chance there is that 6 of your ships will be both capable of fighting after 3 night battles earlier and not being crited to red during boss battle?! Even this summer E-6 was NOTHING comparing to November E-4 and honestly I heard E-5 was worse, but I don't know I fought on ONE MAP for TWO WEEKS DAILY and still didn't get Hachi until April, so get it now it was HARD EVENT. More than it, people went with suicide DD fleets there, do you see something as crazy nowdays? No... even I lost enough sanity to go with few suicide CAs.(although I haven't lost any of them and just used them for modernisation...) Let me tell you this: NOVEMBER WAS HELL. Now excuse my rage as scars from November event are still strong... Everyone is whining about AL, but for me it wasn't harder than November E-2... playing 5-3 indeed reminded me of E-4, but honestly... 5-5 is more freaky and I still view as E-4 as worst map.(mind I wasn't playing E-5 and some people after beating it tried for Yahagi hunt, so...)